Lo que se hace por amor
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: Tener a tu esposa embarazada debe ser algo difícil y más si es el avatar ¿Que es lo que harías por amor? Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Parejas favoritas" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".


**The legend of Korra no me pertenece**

Este fic participa en el Reto "¡Parejas favoritas" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que se hace por amor<strong>

Tener a tu esposa embarazada debe ser algo difícil y más si es el avatar ¿Que es lo que harías por amor?

_-Segundo mes de embarazo-_

-Mako tráeme un pan con miel

-¿Ahora? Son las 4 de la mañana

-Pero tengo hambre

-Esta bien -El maestro fuego algo cansado se levanto de la cama, hacia dos meses que Korra estaba embarazada, y peor para el, estaba realmente insoportable, no sabia si aguantaría otros siete meses de esa forma, ya andaba con ojeras y el bebe aun no nacía.

Busco pan y miel, preparo unos cuantos y subió las escaleras.

-Por favor, come y déjame dormir -Dijo al entrar

-Lo siento... Es que es el bebe y yo -Korra hacia puchero

-Lo siento -Siempre se quejaba de ella pero después de todo ella llevaba a su hijo en el vientre. Se acostó a su lado nuevamente tratando de dormir

-¿Que es esto?

-Tu pan con miel

-Yo no dije pan con miel, dije pastel -Mako se golpeo la frente

-No hay mas pastel Korra, lo comimos todo ayer -Dijo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada

-Mako quiero pastel

-¿De donde sacó yo un pastel a las cuatro de la madrugada?

-Pero quiero pastel -Mako se volteo suspiro y se quito la almohada de la cabeza y la miro

-Esta bien -Se levanto de la cama y se puso un abrigo y salió, se puso el casco y se fue en su moto.

-En la pastelería-

-Disculpa jovencito, no abrimos hasta en 4 horas

-¿4 horas? No, por favor, mi esposa esta con antojos y quiere un pastel ahora

-Lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacer

-Le pagaré el doble, el triple, solo deme ese pastel

-Hmm -el hombre lo pensó

Mako llego a su casa y saco el pastel para cortarlo, ese maldito pastel le había costado 5 veces mas caro, lo corto, subió las escaleras y llevo un plato a su esposa

-Tardaste mucho

-Lo siento, el pastelero no tenia tú favorito y tuve que esperar a que lo haga

-Aww, eres tan tierno -Korra comienza a comer el pastel y Mako sonríe feliz acariciando el vientre de su esposa, ya tenia un poquitito de panza y eso lo hacia feliz, su hijo crecía sano, Mako le robó un poco de pastel a Korra y lo comió, Korra se quejo ya que tenia hambre, luego de hablar se besaron y luego se volvieron a dormir

_-Quinto mes de embarazo-_

-¿Por que llegaste tarde?

-Bei Fong me pidió que investigara algunas cosas, ¿Como estuvo tu día?

-Yo aquí esperándote todo el día y tú trabajando

-¡Fue algo de ultimo momento! -Se enojo Mako pero rápidamente se calmo-Okey así no arreglaré nada... Olvidemos esto ¿Quieres ir a comer?

-¿Me estas diciendo gorda?

-Bueno si no quieres no vamos

-¿Me estas diciendo floja?

-Cálmate mi amor

-¿Me estas diciendo histérica?

-Eso no fue lo que dije

-¿Entonces soy mentirosa?

-¡No vayas entonces!

-A ver, a ver ¿Por que quieres ir solo?

Cada día, definitivamente, cada día, era algo nuevo.

_-Octavo mes de embarazo-_

-Mako, ya viene el bebe

-¿Que? ¿¡Como que ya viene!? Aun falta un mes

-¡Que ya viene idiota! Dile a Tenzin si puede venir a buscarnos en Oogie

-Si claro, Tenzin, Oogie, el bebe -Mako se movía de acá para allá

-¡Pero ya!

-Si mi avatar -Mako salió corriendo de la casa, luego volvió a entrar a buscar la radio y así comunicarse con Tenzin.

-Tenzin, Korra esta a punto de dar a luz

-En un momento estoy ahí

-Gracias -Mako termino de hablar con Tenzin y fue a ver a Korra, que estaba lo más tranquila mirando hacia afuera

-¡Korra! ¿Siguen las contracciones? ¿Te duelen? Tenzin ya viene

-¿Por que viene Tenzin aquí?

-¿No dijiste que venia el bebe?

-Fue una falsa alarma -Dijo tranquila, Mako ya se estaba cansando de esto -Quiero entrenar

-¿En tu estado? Es imposible

-Soy el avatar Mako, déjame hacer lo que quiero

-No señorita -Mako la carga en sus brazos y justo llega Tenzin

-Korra ¿Estas bien?

-Claro, Mako te hizo una broma -El maestro fuego miro enojado a Korra y luego dirigió una sonrisa a Tenzin que estaba rojo de la rabia, y Korra con una sonrisa disfrutaba meter a su esposo en líos

_-Meses después-_

-Mako el bebe llora, ve a atenderlo

-Ya fui yo, ve tú

-Estoy cansada

-Yo también y mañana tengo que trabajar

-No hiciste nada por mí durante el embarazo, ve y tráelo aquí

A veces Mako no sabia como hacia para soportar a su esposa.

Busco a su bebe y lo llevo para que Korra lo alimentara y allí se daba cuenta como soportaba, haga lo que haga, hiciera lo que hiciera, la amaba, para sus ojos ella era la mas hermosa y le había dado a lo más hermoso del mundo, su hijo.

* * *

><p>Solo quiero decir, me rei mucho haciendo este fic...<p>

Gracias por leer!


End file.
